Jadis' Wand
The White Witch's Wand was a magical implement of great but terribly dark magic, once owned by Jadis, and was used by her during her reign and the Winter Revolution. Description The wand was long, straight and golden. Its material is unknown, but it was fragile enough to be broken by a sword. History The wand is of unknown origin. Jadis was known to keep it on her at all times throughout the Hundred Year's Winter of 900-1000, and used it frequently on her disobedient subjects. In 1000 NY, Jadis's reign was interrupted by the arrival of the promised heirs to the throne. During this time, her wand was of especial use to her, as she petrified many of her subjects, including a former spy of hers, a Faun called Tumnus. She is not recorded as having her wand at the Sacrifice of Aslan, probably because she didn't need it then, but she did carry it into the Battle of Beruna the following day. She used it on many soldiers until Edmund managed to break it with his sword, and getting gravely wounded in the process by her. Uses/Powers The exact extent of the wand's power and capabilities are unknown. The best known power imbued within this weapon is it has the ability to turn organic matter into stone. The Spell caused the victims to fully turn into a statuesque still of themselves. The only thing that could undo such a curse, apparently, was the breath of Aslan. When someone was turned into stone, it's possible they feel as though they were being put to sleep. This can be seen when the Giant Rumblebuffin was turned back to normal, as he claimed that he must have fallen asleep. It is possible that the creation/possession of the wand was what enabled the Witch to destroy the Tree of Protection and create the winter that held Narnia for 100 years. It may have also helped her perform other lesser acts of magic, such as tricking the minds of others into thinking she was a boulder and her dwarf was a stump. Known victims (turned to stone) *Badger (both the film & book) *Bear *Butterfly (film only) *Dryad *Faun (possibly in both the film & book) *Fox *Gryphon (film) *Horse *Kangaroo *Leopard *A Lion *Oreius (film only) *Rhinoceros *Rumblebuffin the Giant *Satyr *Squirrel *Tumnus Adaptations , animated feature, the BBC and the Walden adaptations.]]The wand's description has been different in almost all of the adaptions of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe: - The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (animated) In the animated feature; the wand's description appeared almost exactly as it was described in the book (straight and golden), except that it was shorter than shown in Pauline Baynes' illustration. The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (BBC serial) In the BBC TV show; the wand has an ornate handle, and is a simple dull silver. The Chronicles of Narnia (film series) In the Disney films; the wand starts off at the bottom with a short crystal, followed by a silver handle, then a black handle, followed again by another silver handle, and ending with a long crystal. There are also some engraved images on the wand, which look similar to a vine of thorns, starting at the base of the short crystal (right where it connects to the silver handle), which then curves its way around the wand up to the base of the long crystal. Unlike in the book, it can only be used by touching the victim, turning them into stone by contact. Also unlike the books, the wand reappears during Nikabrik's attempt to resurrect the witch in 2303. The Hag that Nikabrik had befriended had the repaired wand with her, although it still appears somewhat smashed from its destruction in the First Battle of Beruna. The wand was used to resurrect the spirit of the Witch, but the ritual was interrupted before she could become corporeal. The Hag was then slain, and the wand made no more appearances in the movie. Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Magical Items